


The Moment

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Falling In Love, First Person Point of View, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sidetracked, Sidetracked episode, first person POV, frienemies to dating, frienemies to lovers, hand holding, moonlit night, mutual fondness companion piece, mutual fondness sequel, niagra falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it only takes a moment to fall for someone. For Perry, it was Niagara Falls, a moonlit night and a very special evil scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of sequel/companion piece to my other Perryshmirtz story Mutual Fondness. Which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4120414

It was the first time I'd ever held his hand. I mean, _really_ held his hand. Sure I had held it in Drusselstein during the driving test fiasco, and I held it the day I had helped him get his evil inventing groove back, but this time was different.

The other times, it had been out of necessity. A way to control him if you will. Like leading a two year old in the direction you want him to go.

But not this time; this time was different. This time, I held his hand because I wanted to.

Maybe it was the moonlight dancing off his face, the contentment of all assembled, or the beautiful lights reflecting off the falls.

Whatever it was, one thing was for sure: if I hadn't fallen for him during the Drusselstein driving test—or rather, before it—I was definitely falling for him now.

It was getting late and gradually, the others started to leave. First Peter, then Lyla, followed by The Major and Carl.

We were the only two of the group left.

My heart pounded in my ears as I tried to focus on the falls; his hand hadn't let go of my paw the entire time. The warmth, comfort and calmness it provided was nothing short of miraculous. In a very odd way, it was helping calm the adrenaline rush from the day's activities.

I shifted nervously on the railing; for once in my stoic life, I was at a complete loss as to how to communicate what I was feeling to him.

Suddenly, he turned to me. "You know Perry the Platypus, back in Drusselstein, you never did answer or even once bother to comment on what I said to you." The Doctor paused, looking about as awkward as I felt. "You know…about the whole _fondness_ thing." He swallowed and I could've sworn I saw a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Not that it matters. I'm just saying." He paused. "Though it is rude to not answer a question like that."

He was right of course. But how to communicate that?

"I mean, I've only been waiting to hear your answer for a month. There's only one hundred and four days of summer and I've been waiting for thirty of them. It's not _that_ big a deal or anything, but…well, you know, it _is_ something."

I held up my other paw to interjet, only to be shot down.

"I mean really Perry the platypus, someone asks you a question like that, the polite thing to do is respond in a timely manner."

I chattered to get his attention.

He merely looked down at me, letting go of my paw and effectively breaking the connection between us. "You know what? I don't want to hold your paw anymore." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me. "So there."

I rolled my eyes at the childish behavior. The way I saw it, there were two options here: kiss him or text him. I decided on the former.

Before the Doctor could get another word in, I carefully climbed up to the top railing, slowly standing up. Once balanced, I slowly edged my way over to him.

"Perry the platypus, what are you doing?" He glanced over the railing at the rushing water below, pointing downwards. "You do realize that's a long way down right? You could fall and…well, you know, hurt yourself." He turned away. "Not like I care."

Having reached him, I tapped Doofenshmirtz on the shoulder. The Doctor turned around and before he could speak again, I placed both paws on either side of his face and kissed him.

To my surprise, a hand came around behind me, cradling my head while the other gently wrapped around my back.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. His eyes searched mine and he smirked. "You know for a platypus, you're not a bad kisser." I smiled. "I mean really, where did you learn to kiss like that? Did you take some special—"

His words were cut off as I kissed him again, and it was there and then that I realized something:

I had fallen for the Doctor. Fully and completely, while visiting Niagara Falls.

And if kissing was an effective way to get him to stop monologing, I would gladly kiss him. A thousand times over.


End file.
